wariofandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley's Song
Ashley's Song is Ashley's theme song that debuted in WarioWare: Touched!. The theme was written by Masanobu Matsunaga, Yasuhisa Baba, and Masaru Tajima. Game Appearances * WarioWare: Touched! (2005) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) (contains altered lyrics) * WarioWare Gold (2018) Genre * Show Tune * Vaudeville Sung by * Ashley (Jean Nishida/Yumi Yoshimura) * Chorus Music and Lyrics by * Masaru Tajima Arranged and Produced by * Masanobu Matsunaga * Yasuhisa Baba * Masaru Tajima Length * 2:08 (Touched!) * 2:20 (SSBB) * 1:48 (Gold) Lyrics Spooky, mysterious piano/harpsichord melody backed with timpani, moderate 4 (A minor) Tambourine on every second beat Trumpets in for certain lyrics where the chorus sings Chorus: Who's the girl next door Living in the haunted mansion? Celeste in for four counts every time Ashley sings; cymbal crash on every fourth beat where the chorus sings her name out Ashley: You'd better learn my name 'cause I am -- Chorus: ASH-LEY! She knows the darkest spells And she brews the meanest potions! Ashley: You might be the ingredient I seek! Chorus: Don't let yourself be fooled By her innocent demeanor! Ashley: You should be afraid of the great -- Chorus: ASH-LEY! She doesn't play with dolls And she never combs her hair. Ashley: Who has time for girly things like that? Clarinet/bassoon/French horn in for six bars; tambourine/timpani/harpsichord out; intensity builds between the following 8 bars of Ashley's solo stanza F sharp minor, modulating to A minor, then C minor Ashley: Eye of newt - I cast a hex on you. Grandma's wig - this'll make you big. Kitten spit - soon your pants won't fit. Mute trumpet/trombones in for 2 bars; timpani and cymbal crash before next spoken line Modulate to ambiguous key Ashley: PANTALONES GIGANTICUS!!! ...Oh, no! Not again! Clarinet/bassoon/French horn out; trumpets in for the certain lyrics where the chorus sings; harpsichord/timpani in for 8 bars Modulate to A minor Chorus: She could rule the world And still finish all her homework. Celeste in for Ashley's lines; cymbal crash on the fourth count of where the chorus sings her name out Ashley: Ev'ryone knows that I'm the greatest -- Chorus: ASH-LEY! You'd better watch your step, Or she'll cast a spell on you! Ashley: I turned my teacher into a spoon. Time signature change to 3/4; all instruments out; oboe/chimes/celeste in for eight bars; lighter feel A major, modulating to G flat major Ashley: I'm a slave to my spellbook And yes, it's true -- I don't have as many friends as you... But I think you're nice And maybe we could be friends! And if you say "no", you're TOAST! Triple time feel ends; oboe/chimes/celeste out; clarinet in before chorus starts singing; trumpets in for certain lyrics where chorus sings; harpsichord/timpani/piano in Modulate to B flat minor Spookier feel Chorus: Who's the girl next door Living in the haunted mansion? Celeste in for Ashley's lines; cymbal crash on the fourth count of where the chorus sings her name out Ashley: You'd better learn my name 'cause I am -- Chorus: ASH-LEY! Just remember this When you see her on the street. Ashley: I'm the cruelest girl you'll ever meet! Music gradually goes softer Clarinet in for 2 bars; cymbal crash on every 3rd count of second measure Bassoon in for 2 bars; cymbal crash on every 3rd count of second measure All instruments drop out except piano/harpsichord/timpani Song ends loudly with trumpets playing the last four notes of the music with a loud cymbal crash Trivia * The Brawl version has some lyric changes (e.g. "...'cause I am" changes to "...'cause it's--"), and instead of a vaudeville-like tune, a jazz version of the tune was played. * There were some issues over the song. If the record is spun fast enough in the Turntable souvenir during the first solo, it would supposedly come out with the words forming a phrase like "Eye of grand this kitt soo pan", in which the sentence was misheard as "I have granted kids to hell!". The lyrics for that line are as follows, with the words meshed in bold: "Eye of newt - I cast a hex on you. / Grand'''ma's wig - '''this'll make you big. / Kitt'en spit - '''soo'n your pants won't fit. / ''PAN'TALONES GIGANTICUS!!! / ...Oh, no! Not again!" ** However, Nintendo and Nintendo Power both stated that it was an accident and the words come out like that due to it meshing pieces of the song together. * In the Gold version, the English and Japanese themes were played with a faster tempo hence having the song sped up a step faster, and in the last stanza not being modulated. Key Change * A minor * A major * F sharp minor * C minor * Ambiguous key * G flat major * B flat minor Category:Songs Category:WarioWare: Touched! songs Category:Music Category:Songs with vocals Category:Songs sung by Ashley Category:WarioWare Gold songs